


it can only get better

by MrGrumpyGills43



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, chris just wants to get his food, josh is a cashier, they dont know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrumpyGills43/pseuds/MrGrumpyGills43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he felt the first tear drop down- stupid, you can't let her see that she's gotten to you!- he heard a voice speak up from the growing crowd. "How about you cut him some slack, lady. It's not you could do any better," he glanced up to catch sight of his savior- a scrawny, bespectacled boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it can only get better

**Author's Note:**

> based on the "I’m on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me" AU
> 
> sorry if its shit

Josh flinched back as the customer, yet again, flung insult after insult at him. This wasn't the first time this particular customer had done this. Oh no, Josh seemed to be the woman's favorite cashier to pick on. He was always doing something wrong, whether it be putting a box of rice in with the cans or bagging the cereal first, it was always something. Today though had to be the worst by far. The boy was already having a shit day as he had forgotten to take his meds so his mood had been low all day. Combine that with the hallucinations and the worst person in existence and you get a depressing combination.   
  
He blinked back hot tears as he hurriedly bagged the lady's groceries, not even bothering to put them in the specific order she told him every time. Her yells and screeches were causing everyone in a 15 foot radius to look at him pityingly.   
  
As he felt the first tear drop down- _stupid, you can't let her see that she's gotten to you!_ \- he heard a voice speak up from the growing crowd. "How about you cut him some slack, lady. It's not you could do any better," he glanced up to catch sight of his savior- a scrawny, bespectacled boy.   
  
The woman sneered at the other man, turning to him aggressively. "And who do you think you are telling me what to do? I'll have you know that-"  
  
She was cut off by a wave of the blond's hand, a glare tightening his features. "I've heard you bringing this same cashier down for weeks now. I think it's time you learned your lesson and leave. Or I can call the manager over and have them investigate. After all, I do think I recorded everything you said just then.." He smirked, waving his phone around in triumph.   
  
The lady was left gaping, her shoulders sagging in defeat. Josh quickly finished bagging her items and put them in her cart, scurrying back behind the counter before she noticed. As soon as reality hit, she pierced both of the boys with laser eyes before storming out with her cart. Cheers were left in her wake, mindless shouts of glee filling the gigantic store.   
  
Josh wiped under his eyes, removing any leftover moisture from his face. He jumped 5 feet into the air when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, the arm pulling back as soon as he did. He gaze wandered upward until green eyes were met with brilliant blue ones. The boy from before smiled sheepishly, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Hey, man, I was wondering if you were okay? It looked like that bitch was causing a bit of damage.." he trailed off, unsure if he had said too much.   
  
The brown haired male took a shaky breath, meeting the stranger's welcoming smile with an equally shaky smile. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks f-for your help," he replied faintly, still trying to remove any traces of how much the incident had affected him.   
  
The unfamiliar male bit his lip before looking down the lane at the decreasing line of people, all tired of waiting at a register that was being held up. He leaned over the counter and flipped the switch that lit up the lane number, making it go dim. "How about we go and talk it out for a moment. I'm sure that your boss will understand if you take a quick break," he reasoned, crossing over to wait for Josh to join him.   
  
Josh reluctantly let the man pull him away from the register, following him to a nearby bench. He no sooner sat down when the other began blabbering, asking questions that he didn't care to answer or pay attention to. His hues traced his savior's face, who was actually really good looking. Now if Josh could get him to stop talking for a minute or two..  
  
The man let out a groan and waved his hand in front of Josh's face. "Hello? Is anybody home?" When he got no reply, he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Clearly this would be one of those times where he would need to be quiet for a little bit.   
  
Josh's thoughts wandered until he was snapped back into reality. He blinked a few times for glancing downward, having realized he had been staring at the stranger's face. "S-sorry, I tune out of ev-everything sometimes," he muttered, popping his fingers nervously. He hadn't been in the same proximity as someone who actually seemed to want to talk to him in a long time. Maybe this was just another one of his 'visions.' They had been getting more vivid lately..  
  
"Hey, it's no biggie. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he confessed, relaxing back into the wooden seat. "Oh! My name is Chris, sorry I didn't introduce myself beforehand," he reached his hand forward to shake, a calm smile softening his features.   
  
The shaken boy tentatively met the other boy's hand with his own, retracting after the handshake was completed. "J-Josh," he whispered, hues falling back down into his lap.   
  
The man- Chris- observed the boy before him, concern crinkling his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What more was there to say? He chose instead to carefully place his hand on Josh's back, rubbing small circles to help calm the other down.   
  
Soon, Chris was able to calm down the cashier, whose back straightened and a shy grin overtaking his face. He grasped the man's hand in another handshake before standing up, not wanting to waste anymore work time talking about the incident. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know."  
  
Jumping up to his feet, Chris spoke quickly. "Can we exchange phone numbers? Just so I can check up on you sometimes, or ask you on a date or something," he mumbled, the last part barely able to be heard unless you strained your ears hard enough.

Hearing things that people didn’t mean to say was one of Josh’s talents, and man did he hear Chris’s little slip up. He flushed a bright pink, a nice contrast against his tan skin. “Y-you want to go on a date, w-with me?” His voice was soft, as if he were afraid that this was a cruel trick to go hand in hand with the lady earlier

Chris’s eyes widened, clearly not prepared for this type of questioning. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish gasping for air. His face and ears bloomed a fiery red, rivaling the dark red of an apple.

Josh hesitantly retrieved a pen from his workstation, taking the blond’s hand in his once again. He scrawled his number down and managed to have enough guts to add a little note- call me.

The bespectacled boy slowly withdrew his hand from the others loose grip, the color in his face brightening as he read the notice. He shoved his hands back down in his pocket, a happy smile spreading over his face. “I’ll call you sometime then. See you later, Josh,” he breathed before strolling away, giving Josh a small wave.

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, the boy leaned back against the sturdy counter. That was the first time _anyone_ has taken interest in him in that way.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad day after all.

 


End file.
